1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device, and particularly to a device for fecal occult blood test having advantages of high test accuracy, well hygiene maintenance, significant size reduction, real-time test-result display and convenient use, etc.
2. Related Art
Conventional fecal test structures essentially include chemical (guaiac) test structures, immunochemical test structures, and test structures combining chemical tests and immunochemical tests. Whichever the aforementioned test structures are in use, all of them respectively have drawbacks as follows:
[1] False positive result: Conventional chemical test structures are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 158150 (Multi-Functional Excrement Testing Apparatus), M328287 (Safety Excrement Testing Device) and M332847 (Apparatus for Occult Blood Test), etc. However, for all of the above-disclosed test structures, specimens and reagents thereof have to be tested additionally after sampling. Such process is very inconvenient and results in a high percentage of false positive results.
[2] Unhygienic: Hand smearing happens very easily when sampling for the conventional chemical and immunochemical test structures. Furthermore, smell of the specimens thereof is easily sensed when the specimens and reagents are tested additionally. Such process is considered to be very unhygienic.
[3] Large size: Specimens for the conventional immunochemical test structures have to be mixed with buffer solutions additionally to become test solutions after sampling. Such process is unhygienic and is in need of large test equipment of laboratories for test as well. In other words, the test structures have disadvantages of large sizes.
[4] Inconvenience in use: In addition to inconvenience for the conventional immunochemical test structures due to the need of using laboratories for test, ready-made testing equipment such as Visualine® Dual Occult Blood FaecoCheck Test is known as 2-in-1 occult blood reactive test kits. Chromogenic agent is required to add additionally for such equipment after sampling and specimens thereof are in need of using laboratories for test. As a result, use of such equipment is inconvenient as well.
Hence it is imperative to invent an improved technique to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks and problems.